everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Diamonds
Jewel Diamonds is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Jewel is the daughter of beautiful sister, from ''Toads and Diamonds. ''She is a rebel, for she sees her story unfair, for Jaiden. She does support royals very fondly, and is for the Rebels. She is a very kind, good two shoes character Character Personality Jewel is a bit of a Girl next story and kind person. She looks at everything happily, and can find nothing wrong with anything. She has her flaws, which is she is very clumsy, and will fall even one the flattes grounds, short term memory lost, and without her huge, hipster, real glasses, she is completely blind. The fact that she is clumsy and blind with out her glasses, are not good cobanations, and she ends up embersing her self. She would be told to be pretty, and while she does she is, she is not really self centered around that fact. She agres with Eve Nimble, that love does mess with the head, even though Jewel has a crush. She also agress with Hilda, and that she is against sterotypes. Apperance Jewel has brown hair, with she puts many jewel hair clips. Her hair is around waist high, and is sometimes braided, makeing it curly. She has shimmering blue, diamond like eyes. Her skin is a more of a tanish color. And to complet it all off, she has those big hipster, but real glasses. Fairytale Diamonds and Toads Find it Here How does Jewel come into it? The beautiful sister went of to live with the prince, and laughed in her sisters face. The Prince soon became king, and the Queen had Jewel. Relationships Family Her parents love her dearly, and try to spoil her. Jewel does not want this, and they understand. Her mother was a great cook, and baked her pies. She also was a exallent semest. Her father thought her how to define herself, against Dragons and evil beings. Her cousin and aunt are another subject. Her aunt terrois her and is tried to be stopped by Jaiden, with help from Jewel herself. Her aunt would get mad at her son, and Jewel would tried to protect her cousin, and best friend. Friends Jaiden is her dear cousin who she consids a friend. Headmaster Grimm doesn't approve of this, and Jaiden sometimes tease her, not in a mean way, just As a friend. Aurora and Ashley are from a simalermstory, but the good one is showered with gold, and the other with pitch. Aurora and Jewel stick together, and Ashley comes to the when she needs help. Roommate Her roommate is Hilda Duck, daughter of the Ugly duckling. She partly considers her a friend, but Hilda is shy around her. Both of them are aginst sterostypes, such has "People who wear glasses are geeks". Jewel always tries to strik a conversation with her, bu Hilda just sits ther as a cute little duck. Pet Jewel has a little fish named Emerald.